


The Night is Young

by venominmyveins



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, F/F, Gang Leader Manon Blackbeak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venominmyveins/pseuds/venominmyveins
Summary: Some fool thinks he can cross Manon Blackbeak and get away with it? She could only laugh. He doesn't know who he messed with.
Relationships: Asterin Blackbeak/Manon Blackbeak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while but here's a Masterin AU set in the Prohibition Era. Just an idea I had and well 👀 surprise surprise I actually finished it! Hope you enjoy!;

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

Even with her tone dripping with emphasised sensuality, Manon knew it was Asterin without looking around. 

"If you must." 

Asterin sat down next to her, acting all the parts of a curious suitor hoping to score lucky on this night. A wave to the bartender and then the next Manon knew, there was a glass in her hand. Asterin tilted her head, smirking. She played the part too much. 

"You're far too tense," Asterin commented. 

"And you are enjoying this too much." 

Asterin shrugged. "So what if I am?" 

Manon glanced around the bar, spotting Sorrel over in a corner. She had a guy on her arm, talking quietly. They flitted from group to group to speak in low whispers of gossip and night tongue. And Vesta herself sat at the table of cards. She played the eager patron willing to risk their life’s money for the thrill. 

"Everything is in place," Asterin said, sipping at her drink. "We need only wait for his arrival." 

Their target for the night: a scumbug who thought he could cheat the Thirteen and get away with it. It had taken her less than a day to find out his name and then it was child's play from there. 

"Hmph. We're here too early then." 

"Not at all!" 

Asterin shifted her stool until she sat right next to her, golden eyes gleaming in the flickering lamp light. Her eyes slowly traced down the hollow of her throat. The dress she wore was positively sinful for the amount of skin it revealed. Manon wanted to kiss every inch of it. She wanted to kiss her. 

But she knew, even for someone as powerful as her, doing so in public wasn't an option. 

"We blend right in now. As far as anyone is concerned, we’re just here for a good time." 

Manon shrugged and started drinking. And almost spat it out for the cruel taste. Was this the filith other speakeasies served? God, she pitied their customers who knew nothing better. Alcohol might be banned but no one should have to settle for this filth. 

"If you keep scowling, someone will notice." Asterin nudged her. “Lighten up.” 

"What do you suggest?" 

"Dance with me." 

"Excuse me?" 

Asterin drained the rest of her drink and set it down with a nice clink on the bartop. "You heard me. Dance with me." 

The band struck up a lively piece, the saxophonist taking the lead. The energy soared and more people joined in. It would be a wonderful song to dance to but… 

"People will stare." 

"Let them." 

Manon lifted a brow. Asterin rarely got this bold. In the safety of their own speakeasy, they'd often take to the dance floor together. She’d made sure to cultivate a safe environment for other gay women too. But elsewhere? It was rarey safe. 

"I'm serious. If anything, it will give the others cover." Asterin reached out to touch her cheek. "Because no one else will be able to take their eyes off you." 

Manon didn’t let the flutter in her chest show. She swirled the brown liquid around in her glass, debating. 

"Alright." 

Asterin blinked as if she didn't believe her. 

But Manon finished the disgusting drink and grabbed her wrist. With a gentle tug, she pulled her out of her chair. 

"Let's dance." 

And her smile delighted the soft half of her ice heart. 

Asterin hurriedly ran after her and the two of them all but stumbled onto the wooden dance floor. In the rhythmic shift of dancing bodies, they easily got lost. No one would spare them a second glance. The jazzy music picked up and they spun in circles. 

Manon hated to say she enjoyed herself. 

There was just something so exciting about dancing out in the open together. The simple intimacy of the near touch. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sorrel looking at them, a knowing smirk on her lips. 

Asterin leaned close, acting like she moved for a hug, but when her lips brushed the bare skin between Manon's shoulder and neck, she swore she almost lost control. 

"Easy..." 

"That's hard for me," Asterin whined but pulled away. "When you look so beautiful, I just want to prove it to you." 

Manon chuckled and her hand found Asterin's hip. Asterin squeaked. "And you assume it's easy for me?" she murmured. "When you show up wearing this to tempt me?" 

Subtle touches were all they could get and Manon took. A brush down her arm, the slight shift of leg, a whispered breath on her ear. Everything. 

Asterin's eyes darkened and she bit her lip. 

Manon thought she might jump her there and then, to hell with looks and judgements. 

But alas, their dance was interrupted when a person cut in. 

"He's here," Sorrel reported, dipping in as if she danced with them. "Vesta's at him now. When do you want to move?" 

Manon took Asterin's hand and twirled, managing to catch a quick glimpse of the rest of the speakeasy. Their target had joined Vesta at the cards table—as they'd anticipated. He often flitted between speakeasies, gambling away his extra money. His sneaky smuggling job funded his games. 

"Watch the exits for him leaving," Manon said when she turned back. "Vesta should be able to get him. And then we'll move." 

Asterin chuckled. "Very well." She grabbed at Sorrel when she tried to leave. "Oh, stay and dance a minute." 

Sorrel frowned. "I-... I don't think so-" 

"Oh, Sor~" Asterin laughed. "Come on! Live a little!" 

Sorrel's frown only deepened but she stayed with them, awkwardly dancing. Her Third wasn't the social type, much like Manon herself. But she would humour her friend for a few minutes. At least now with three of them, any movements she made towards Asterin were far less suspicious. 

“Manon,” Asterin whispered. “He’s leaving.” 

The man stumbled from his chair, seemingly very drunk but Manon knew that wasn’t the case. He’d feel like he wanted to throw up yet he could not. 

Manon left the dance floor and headed after him. 

One of the bartender’s lingered at the door, seeming to wonder if they ought to do something. If anyone was caught drunk in the area, it could cause a raid. And no one wanted that. 

“I’ll handle this,” she said coolly. 

And the bartender’s eyes widened. “Manon-?” 

“Yes. Now, move aside. This doesn’t concern your people.” 

And they knew better than to mess with her. No one in their right mind would challenge the Thirteen for a stranger they didn’t know. And they knew she’d finish the job off. 

“Just… keep it clean.” 

“Will do.” 

Asterin blew them a kiss as they exited after the man. 

The night was young, the moon glowing faintly overhead. There would be plenty of time left afterwards. Manon adjusted the collar of her shirt and walked down to join her people. 

Sorrel had already cornered him in the alleyway, herding him away from the street to somewhere more discrete. 

“Oi,” the man grunted, clutching his stomach. “What do you want? Get out of my way.” 

“Unfortunately, I can’t do that.” 

“Ah, caught him!” Vesta danced up to Sorrel, flashing him a smile. “Couldn’t have him running off without us.” 

“You-!” The man stumbled and fell to his knees. “You cheated at those cards!” 

Vesta smirked and flashed him a couple of notes. “Oh, how naive some people can be. They see what they want to see, not what’s in front of them.” 

The man hissed in frustration and made to stand up. But he didn’t make it. He slumped back onto the ground, groaning. 

Manon stepped out in front of her group. “Now, you are probably feeling weak, like you’re losing control of your body. That is a normal reaction. Which you ought to worry about.” 

“What… what?” 

“Because you have been poisoned.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You see, _Conan,_ you screwed over some very powerful people. And you thought you could get away with it because you used a fake name? I pity your arrogance. It is going to get you killed.” 

Conan’s eyes widened. “Manon. You’re _Manon Blackbeak.”_

It appeared her reputation preceded her. 

He scrambled back on all fours until he collided with the wall behind him. Nowhere to run, nowhere he could escape from her and her gang. He gasped. 

“Correct. You’ve been poisoned and will die in less than four minutes. Unless-” Manon pulled out a slim container from her suit jacket. “-you take this antidote.” 

“You-... please.” He stumbled forward, grabbing at her feet in desperation. 

Asterin kicked him back down the alleyway, eyes narrowing. Often she played happy, teasing their unfortunate targets but for daring to touch her, her demeanor shifted. Manon liked that fiercely protective side of her. 

“Please, please- I’m begging you! I have a-!” 

“-a wife. And kids. Who don’t know about your secret side job. _Yes,_ I know about them. I know a lot about you, Conan. See-” Manon crouched down in front of him. “-I take my work personally. And this now means you do as well.” 

Vesta chuckled from behind her. 

“What do you care more about, Conan. Your life… or your family?” 

His eyes widened with realisation. For a second, she saw him panic but then- “Don’t hurt them!” 

Manon made a show of looking back at the three women with her. “Luckily, that was an answer that I liked.” 

Conan sat back on the alley ground, sweat rolling off him. The moonlight reflected off the tears in his eyes. His life was slipping through his fingers and he could do nothing about it. It was the fear she wanted—the fear he'd remember when he thought of her again. 

“Understand me, Conan, if you cross me again, I won’t be so merciful.” Manon dropped the antidote container on the ground and stood up. “Remember this.” 

The desperate man pounced on it, tearing into the tiny box for his lifeline. 

“Boo,” Vesta huffed. “How boring.” 

“You hear that?” Manon looked back at Conan, who’s chest rose and fell rapidly. “Boring. If there’s a next time, it will be much much worse… for you.” 

He didn't respond, only groaned lightly. It would take a while before he returned to normal but he’d live. And he would remember this night forever. 

“Let’s go,” Manon said. 

She strode away from him and out into the streets. And the three fell in behind her. 

“Very good,” Sorrel chuckled. “He won’t try to cross us again.” 

“I still think we should have killed him. Sent a message,” Vesta pouted. 

The streets were quiet at night, with a curfew instate. But she knew the speakeasy they had visited paid off the policeman on patrol. They would run into no trouble tonight. 

“That _was_ a message well sent,” Asterin said. “Nice touch on the family, by the way.” 

“I try.” 

Asterin looped her arm through hers, winking. “And I _love_ that about you.” 

“It was bad enough watching you dance, lay off being so gooey.” Sorrel rolled her eyes. 

“You’re just jealous.” 

“Please.” 

Manon chuckled. “Girls. Play nice.” 

Both of them laughed but dropped their bickering. Asterin didn't let go of her and hung to her side throughout the walk back home. Manon liked walking with Asterin on her arm, her fingers brushing lightly across her skin. It was… nice. 

The appliance shop window reflected the dark of the night but if you went through the side door, you'd find yourself in a room of life and warmth. The Demon Twins were on door duty tonight, peering at them through the slit. 

"Back so soon?" Fallon asked. 

"Must have been too easy," Faline shrugged. 

"Not easy. But finished." 

The door slid open. 

Manon stepped into the familiar space of their speakeasy, lit with low warm lights and backed with swinging jazz. The night was only beginning. The rest of the Thirteen mingled with their patrons or served drinks. 

Sorrel broke off quickly to join Ghislaine by the bar. The two often hung out where they would not be bothered by the need to mingle or dance. 

Which left her with the two women next to her. 

"Will you not come celebrate a wonderful night?" Vesta asked. "The dance floor is still open." 

"No." 

Asterin's face fell but she quickly hid it. Manon knew Asterin's energetic side would be eager for some fun, that her girlfriend would love to teasingly feel her up in view of anyone. She, however, had other ideas. 

Manon lifted a brow and offered Asterin her hand. She lifted it to her mouth and blessed her skin with a kiss. 

"I think I shall celebrate in a _much_ more fun way." 

Asterin blushed and her eyes widened. 

Vesta rolled her eyes and waved them away. "You two have fun. See you in the morning." She turned and went to find someone else to dance the night away with. 

Asterin's fingers closed around hers. 

"Shall we?" 

Fire danced in her girlfriend's dark eyes and together they slipped from the speakeasy into the living part of the shop. The Thirteen stayed on the premises but all would be downstairs working. Which meant they could be as loud as they wanted. 

“I think you’re very sexy when you play angry mob boss,” Asterin whispered in her ear as they ran up the stairs. “It gets the blood flowing." 

"You just like being told what to do." 

And Asterin had the audacity to look offended. 

"I do _not_." 

Manon flashed her a look. "Don't you?" 

She spun around and lunged, pinning Asterin back against the wall. One hand by her head while the other pressed against her stomach. Her fingers splayed as she touched her lightly. 

"Look me in the eye and say that again." 

Asterin's cheeks flushed darker and her breath caught. In an instant, heat coiled in her stomach, wild with desire. And she said nothing. 

"That's what I thought." 

Manon made to step away but Asterin caught her wrist. A firm tug pulled her closer and then her mouth was on hers. 

"Needy, aren't you?" 

"Only for you." 

Manon growled in response, sweeping back to kiss her again. Asterin moaned into her mouth and Manon knew she needed her now. 

"Come with me," she whispered in her ear, before tugging on her lobe gently. "Before I decide to take you against this wall." 

Sorrel would kill them. But it would be _so_ worth it. 

Asterin moaned again, a shiver rippling through her body. "Lead the way." 

"Good girl." 

And Manon swore that undid her. 

Asterin's breath hitched and then she kissed her again. 

Together they managed to stumble from the stairway to Manon's bedroom without detaching from each other. Asterin tugged her at her clothes, frustrated, begging her to take them off. 

And she would, in good time. 

Manon shoved Asterin back onto her bed. 

"I am going to _ruin_ you." 

Asterin stared up at her with those dark eyes, chest heaving up and down. "Is that a promise, Manon?" 

Manon descended on her like a hunter on their prey, kissing every inch of available skin. She shed her off her layers and dipped her head between her legs. 

As Asterin gasped her name, Manon smirked. "I promise, my love." And they made love well into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a comment, lovely reader? X💓


End file.
